when_the_cold_breeze_blows_awayfandomcom-20200215-history
Soviet Championship Wrestling Match Types
Many types of wrestling matches, sometimes called "concept" or "gimmick matches" in the jargon of the business, which are in the Soviet Championship Wrestling, are performed in Soviet wrestling (and specifically on Soviet Championship Wrestling. Some of them occur relatively frequently while others are developed so as to advance an angle and such match types are used rarely. Because of professional wrestling's long history over decades, many things have been recycled (many match types often being variations of previous match types). These match types can be organized into several loose groups. Unlike any other forms of professional wrestling and like professional boxing, Soviet wrestling has 12 (and occassionally 10 or 15) rounds and three minutes for the entire match to last. Singles Match A singles match (Russian: Одиночный матч; tr.: Odinočnij matč) is the most basic of all Soviet wrestling matches, which involves only two competitors competing for one fall. Victory is obtained by pinfall, submission, knockout, technical knockout, countout, disqualification or decision (to be declared by a referee). Team Matches Matches are often contested between two (ore more) teams, most often constiting of two members each. Tag Team Match A tag team match (Russian: Тег команды матч; tr.: Teg komandy matč) is a match where one member of the team competes in the ring with one or more of his/her/its teammate(s) standing behind the ropes on most occassions. Wrestlers switch positions by "tagging" one another, usually similar to a high five and, as a result, these teams are referred to as tag teams. This can create tension during the match as an injured wrestler in the middle of the ring attempts to reach his/her/its teammate(s), often with the heel team preventing them from doing so. In typical tag team matches, standard Soviet wrestling rules apply with a match ending by pinfall, submission, countout, disqualification, knockout, technical knockout or decision (to be declared by a referee). Promotions usually have established tag teams that most often compete in team matches rather than singles matches, though teams will often break up to pursue a singles career, usually via a turn. Teams often consist of real-life friends or relatives. On other occasions, teams are booked together by promoters based on their face or heel alignment in order to increase the amount of wrestlers on the card, on the tournament or to advance multiple storylines at once. Promotions, such as SCW, usually have a Tag Team Championship for a team of two wrestlers, and on rare occasion allies of the reigning tag team will be allowed to defend the title in the place of one of the reigning wrestlers under the Freebird Rule. Though common in Mexican lucha libre, at one point, Soviet Championship Wrestling (SCW) can also have a championship for teams of three. SCW also can have three (triple threat) (Russian: Тройная угроза матч; tr.: Trojnaja ugroza matč) or four (fatal 4-way) (Russian: Смертельный четырехходовой матч; tr.: Smertel'nyj četyrehhodovoj matč) tag teams going against each other. Category:Soviet Championship Wrestling